


피린스과 경호원 (The Prince and The Bodyguard)

by Minshinki



Series: House of Kim [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Changmin, M/M, Prince Junsu, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minshinki/pseuds/Minshinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crown is meant to be placed on the middle of the head and the wearer to remain stiff backed and tight lipped, but Junsu is anything but those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	피린스과 경호원 (The Prince and The Bodyguard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mipda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mipda/gifts).



Changmin doesn't think Junsu has looked more beautiful.

Junsu often shows the world a regal and graceful image, that of any true polished prince, when he is truly not much more than a silly boy turning into a man, and it shows as they place the ruby crown on his head while he tries to remain stoic. Junsu giggles when he catches sight of himself, giggles as they show him how to stand properly while wearing his ceremonial crown, and giggles after they've finally gotten it to sit in one spot and he moves forward to pose.

The rubies in the crown glint along with the auburn tint in his hair, making the prince a true sight to behold in his black suit. Changmin sees the court scowl behind the view of the cameras, displeased with Junsu's behavior, but he knows that the media and the general public hail Prince Junsu as modern and contemporary. The crown is a family heirloom, long passed down the generations of the Kims, and it shows in the size. The crown is meant to be placed on the middle of the head and the wearer to remain stiff backed and tight lipped, but Junsu is anything but those. He’s far more open and sincere than the rest of the royal family, beloved by all of his subjects and the jewel of their eyes.  
  
From today onward, Junsu is the official Crown Prince. It will make his job even harder, but Changmin doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Junsu's appearance at the Asia Jewelry Awards. A gifset popped up on my dash again of him being "crowned" about a week ago and I am an absolute sucker for Royalty AUs. First part in a potential series because I've always wanted to write a DBSK!Royal AU.


End file.
